Seven Deadly Sins
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:DDS DARK oneshots based on the 7 Deadly Sins. Warning: AU, LEMON, VIOLENCE, NONCON LEMON, LANGUAGE. Pairing: Heat x Argilla x Serph, Serph x Sera x Heat, Gale x Jenna
1. Sloth

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters Serph, Heat, Argilla, Gale, Jenna Angel, Sera, Varin and others all belong to ATLUS USA. **

**This is a series of ONESHOTS I made as a RELIEF FIC to counterbalance my other fic "Where the Heart Is".**

**WARNING: AU and OOC**

**Pairing: Gale x Jenna**

**Chapter 1: Sloth**

She and he were the same. They had both met at the lab. They were both biogenetic engineers. And so, that paved the way for their relationship. They were close to one another…physically, having worked together at the same lab…usually at the same times; good proximity.

They were familiar to each other as they saw each other almost everyday.

They were similar to each other as they had the same careers…

In short; they had the perfect cocktail blend for attraction.

At least, that was what he thought.

Jenna Angel. That was her name. He had been mesmerized by her beauty the first time he met her. She was tall; only two inches shorter than him. She had silky and shiny ebony black hair that was just below her shoulders. Her raven locks framed her face justifiably…her eyes, which were a striking and yet calm shade of pure silver peeked challengingly from their sockets, providing a beautiful contrast with her hair.

Her lips were like supple strawberries just begging to be plucked…and kissed…

He sighed; he was taken with her the first time he laid eyes on her…And, what really impressed him were her insightful mind and her sharp tongue. Her mind was as sharp as a dagger; a very high mental acumen. Her words were as truthful as they were blunt.

She spoke her mind; and dared to challenge other's opinions…But she did not challenge with the hopes of harming others; no, it was for the sake of winning…

She was a winner; she loved to win…to experience victory and triumph…Over everything. She would not say a thing unless she was absolutely sure that she was right and would defend her view…to the bitter end.

But, on the other side of the wall, she was able to take criticism and will surrender the moment a theory had defeated hers. After all, she was a scientist; it was her job to find facts…not the truth.

The truth, she used to tell him, was relative to the person viewing it. Her truth, she said, may not be his truth or someone else's truth. Truth…was subjective while fact was objective.

That was why…he loved this woman.

She was his other half.

He sighed. He was getting sidetracked again.

His pale green eyes scanned the paperwork in front of him; tests. He had been concentrating on them when thoughts about his other half floated in his head. Before, he would shake such thoughts from his head, telling himself that it was unimportant and had no place at the lab; but now, the thoughts persisted, and so, giving up, he let his mind indulge.

Where was he?

Ah yes, the concoction for attraction.

That was what he had been taught back at the university. Back there, they studied about attraction and what brought people together. Back there, they studied that attraction was equal to the step by step procedure of having close proximity, then, familiarity and then, finally similarity.

He chuckled; that had been the case with them.

But now, he wasn't so sure that it would help their relationship. Yes. They had formed the relationship; a close one. They were passionate with one another. They always found time to be with one another after work. They shared their opinions and their interests…

But that was before. Now it was different.

They were assigned at different labs now…He no longer saw her; not really. And then, they had been assigned different fields of assignments.

He had been assigned to the culturing of anti-cancerous cells by splicing cells from anti-oxidant agents while she had been assigned at stopping the newest strain of the flu that had rampaged through the provinces of their country.

Still, they lived in the same house; they shared the same bed. But something went wrong…along the way…that is. They shared everything except one another. He was hardly home and when he was, she was not.

That was what had happened. And now, after months of being apart, he was used to it. He no longer sought her out. Not really. He no longer craved for her…He no longer hungered for her. Not really. He deemed that as…unnecessary and a frivolity.

He was surprised though, to find that he had suddenly thought of her.

He leaned back in his chair; he began to wonder…

How was she? Was she alright? Was she having a breakthrough?

They call each other; yes, every once in a while. But the conversation was always cut short, saying that they were busy and had no time.

That was true; that was no lie.

Whenever he would call her, he would always ask her if she was alright. And she would always reply a curt and nonchalant "yes".

He always used to take her word for it; but not now…

Was she really alright?

"Besides, the term 'alright' is relative. It depends on how one defines 'alright'." he spoke aloud to no one in particular.

His hand reached for the phone on his desk. He took it and pressed the receiver to his ear. He dialed her number and waited. There was no answer.

Unfazed and totally unsurprised at the lack of answer, he put the phone back.

Well, he did his part; he called her didn't he?

That was enough. It's time to get back to work.

xxxxx

He arrived home pretty late. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. He yawned; there was just too much work. He looked at the garage. She was not home yet.

He blinked; where was she?

Usually, she would get home sooner than he did…but tonight. It was different. But still, it was unimportant. He could merely ask her the day after when they would meet for breakfast.

He made his way within their home. Home?

'Too strong a word.' he thought nonchalantly.

It wasn't a home. A home was someplace that the heart resided. It was a haven; a sanctuary for families. Them…they weren't a family. They were merely two people who decided to live under the same shelter; the same roof.

That was all.

Not giving it any further thought, he ascended the stairs and made his way towards their bedroom. Quickly, he stripped himself of his clothes and went to prepare for his retirement for the night.

He slowly got on the bed and buried himself within the blanket. He took a look at his watch on his bedside; it was half past midnight…and still she was not home.

'Where could she be?' he asked, worry beginning to mount.

He grabbed his phone and there, he saw a message. It was from her. It read that she would be home a bit late as the pile of work was overwhelming. Pushing the cancel button and laying back down, he put his phone back on the bedside table.

Well, that pretty much trashed his first theory. She was fine; she wasn't endangered. So, he closed his eyes, allowing his weary body to rest.

xxxxx

He awoke bright and early; it was half past five in the morning. He yawned and looked beside him. The space was empty. Did she even come home the previous night?

Suddenly, he heard a shuffling noise downstairs.

He blinked; so she did come home.

Stretching a bit, he released the knots of his stressed muscles. After that, he proceeded to the lavatory. Nothing had changed.

Today was a new day…Another chance for a breakthrough.

xxxxx

He made his way downstairs and saw her sitting at the table, her nose in the newspaper, her mug of coffee a few meters away.

He looked at his chair; his coffee was there. She prepared it for him. He sat down, "Good morning Jenna." he said, unfazed.

She slowly put the paper down and looked at him, "Good morning Gale."

They were enveloped in awkward silence. Gale could feel warm blood surging through his veins…towards his face.

What was happening to them?

They…they felt awkward…around each other. He blinked; something was very wrong here…They never used to be like this. Not in the least…

But…then, that was before.

Now, work and distance got in their way…

And now…after hardly seeing each other, being in the same room, felt, wrong.

Wanting to change his train of thought, he looked at the paper she was holding. She followed his gaze and understood, "Do you want it?"

His eyes rose to meet her expressionless silver orbs, "Excuse me?"

She blinked, "I asked if you want the paper. I'm done with it."

Oh. That was what she had asked.

"Yes." he said, taking the paper from her outstretched arm, "Thank you."

Thank you? It seemed wrong to him for a moment there, to be telling your wife, "thank you". But, the way they were now, awkward and aloof, it suddenly felt right…

"You're welcome." she replied curtly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Gale blinked as he scanned the paper for interesting articles when he suddenly remembered. Oh yes, he was supposed to ask her what time she got home.

"Jenna," he began, putting the paper down.

"Yes?" she asked, still as unfazed as before, her silver eyes peering disinterestedly at his emerald orbs.

"What time did you get home last night?" he asked, mirroring her unfeeling countenance.

She blinked, "I arrived at one in the morning." she replied curtly.

He nodded, "I see. May I ask why?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you prying Gale?" she asked him as if he hadn't the right to ask her such a question.

He sighed, "No. I am not. But I am still your husband Jenna. I deserve to know."

She narrowed her eyes slightly before widening them to their original state, "Very well. Work was pushed back again. We needed to run a last test to make sure that the vaccine that the biomedics sent us was effective against the new strain." She narrowed her eyes again, "Failure to the conduct the test and complete it with the result analysis would mean lives lost Gale. My hands were tied. Then, there was a road block twenty miles from here. I got held back."

Gale nodded, "I see."

She leaned back on the chair, "Is that all?"

"Yes. It is."

She nodded and stood up, "I have to get going now. I'll see you for dinner."

He nodded again, "Alright."

She moved over to him and pecked him hurriedly on the cheek before walking away. A moment later, Gale found himself alone once more.

xxxxx

He touched his forehead in sheer concentration of the problem before him. The genes were not splicing right. They were deteriorating and dying…

He sighed; their research still needed a lot of work.

Gale worked all day and all afternoon, his mind and heart imbedded in his work…

It had been another quarter of a year for them…and that dinner that Jenna had promised…never came.

And for some reason, he didn't care. He didn't feel the least bit disappointed nor did he feel any ounce of anticipation for the fulfillment of her so-called promise.

He merely shrugged his shoulders whenever thoughts of her would appear in his head. He would dismiss them as quickly as they had entered his brain, telling himself that the task before him was of outmost importance; it was paramount and imperative that he succeeded.

His career would soar…

xxxxx

Nights came to them both as quick as a fleeting dream. Like before, they shared the same bed…but neither moved an inch closer or farther from their original positions.

It was always the same, day in and day out.

But strangely, he didn't care. He wasn't disturbed…and from the looks of it, neither was she.

The mornings would be quicker than the nights and they would again find one another within each other's presence; aloof.

That was why they ended their time together as fast as they could. Neither wanted to be at the presence of the other…and their work, their consuming work, was all that provided comfort…

Proximity, familiarity…similarity…attraction.

It was a cycle…

They were attracted and consumed with their work…

xxxxx

Another month had passed.

Gale looked at the package before him. He raised an eyebrow; what was it? He never used to get these sorts of things at work…Why should he receive them now?

Who sent it?

He looked at the inscription. It was from Jenna.

He looked at the package; uninterested. Why would she want to send him something? There wasn't an occasion…

So…then…

He opened it effortlessly and took the contents within.

He looked at it, his eyes half lidded, as if he were bored. It was a document. With the same expressionless eyes, he scanned the document, slowly, and surely.

After a few moments, he finished. He set it down slowly, on his desk. He blinked. But still as silent as before, he reached for a pen.

He took it in his long and slender fingers and turned the pages of the document again. He flipped through the pages unhurriedly, and there, he found what he had been looking for. Without a moment's hesitation, he signed it.

After a few moments, he skimmed through the pages again, making sure that he hadn't missed anything.

And after those few moments of scrutinizing it, did he feel satisfied.

He arranged the document again and put it back in the brown envelop. He called for his assistant.

She came in a few moments later, "Yes doctor."

He nodded; his eyes still expressionless, "Please mail this. Send it back to its sender. ASAP."

The assistant took the parcel from him and nodded, before leaving him alone again.

"Well," he sighed glancing at the other documents on his desk, "now that that's done, let's get back to work."

And so, he resumed his task, as diligently as before, no questions or doubts presented itself in his head. Thoughts of Jenna were lost to him…

All thoughts of that document flew out of his head…

He didn't care…Not really.

He wasn't disturbed…Not really…

He didn't want to know what she did now…Not really.

He didn't care that he just signed her request for a divorce.

They had been falling apart for almost a year now…He had seen it; of course he did. Not at first, but then, when he first realized it, it was disturbing to him. But she seemed fine with the way things were going between them that he didn't do anything about it.

He didn't feel the need to. Why should he do something when she didn't? That was the way he saw it. That was the way he angled his argument; his pattern of reasoning. And so, he pretended that it didn't exist; the crack in their relationship became invisible.

So, gradually, they began to feel used to it…They became accustomed to the feeling of distance between them. Distance in both a geographical and an emotional sense.

Now, the thought entered his mind…and try as he might, he couldn't block it out. Not anymore.

He blinked, and touched his forehead, "It's not my fault. Work was between us. It was inevitable."

Proximity…familiarity…similarity…attraction.

That was how it worked.

And to break it…just simply remove proximity…and the rest would follow…

That was how he felt; that was how he justified it. Actually, the word "justify" just sugarcoated the entire thing. Justify? More like "excuse."

It was a nice excuse.

But he didn't know he was wrong.

He didn't ascertain the fact that relationships needed constant nurturing…like that of his cultured genes at the lab…

No, he didn't think of that in that way. He thought that relationships were something else completely.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I've entertained this issue long enough."

In a blink of an eye, he dismissed further thought.

xxxxx

He was wrong though…his reasoning was flawed. He had said that it was work that had sealed the fate of his marriage.

But he failed to see that it was his own doing that led to their love's demise.

He stood there…doing nothing. It was he who had let their love die…He knew it was dying but still, he did nothing.

Why?

Because he didn't care; because he didn't want to…because he rationalized that he could do nothing.

Those were lies.

He could've found time for them…for her, if he really wanted…His work couldn't have gotten out of hand the way it did if he really didn't want it to…

The problem was simple.

It was pure laziness…He merely let the events unfold…uncaring for its accompanied consequences.

He prided himself of being diligent at work; dedicated to those principles that he held dear…But beneath all that, the simple truth was that…he was a pure sloth.

xxxxx

FIN


	2. Greed

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON, IMPLIED LIME**

**Pairing: Heat x Argilla, Serph x Argilla**

**Chapter 2: Greed **

The bed creaked noisily, its legs thumping loudly.

Argilla groaned, "Oh God…!!"

He was driving her mad! His manhood buried itself deep within her…moving in and out of her freely, without restraint…without reserve.

He grabbed her shoulders to make sure that his thrusts do not have her scaling the headboard. Her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, adding additional pressure. He grunted, looking dangerously in her eyes.

His eyebrows were furrowed with sheer concentration. Her lips were parted, her eyes half lidded with passion and intensity that she had never felt before…Passion and intensity that she had never known with _him_…her supposed better half…

No…

It wasn't like this…It was never this intense with them…but with him, now, with her secret lover, all had been forgotten…Only pleasure reigned supreme.

He thrust within her one last time as he felt himself lose control. She came with him as well. They had reached their limit…the height of their pleasure…the height of their passion.

Her body writhed beneath him in absolute insane pleasure.

He held her to him as he himself convulsed in unexplainable bliss…

He had waited until they both calmed down, and then, he held her to him…tightly.

He just had to…If he didn't…she'd disappear…as if she had never been there…He sighed; why was it always like this? Why was it always that she had to leave him?

She nuzzled her face into his bare chest, just moaning. He sighed. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his side of the bed. Argilla pulled the blanket and covered her body with it.

They lay there, together, unspeaking. They were engulfed in a pregnant silence and neither wanted to break it.

But like always, it just _had_ to be broken…And it had always been her who did it. That was why he suddenly felt a pang of pain in his chest. He knew what she was going to say.

"Well, I need to go."

That was what she always said.

Without another word; she hopped out of his bed, taking with her his blanket. They had been at this for months now…but _he_ never suspected. Not one bit. Her mate had never noticed.

He never should have conceded to this…They had been close yes, but it wasn't just friendship. It had begun as a job.

He had been assigned to protect her. He did that…but along the way…he had fallen in love with her. But he always knew that he could never have her…No; she belonged to their alpha male.

He accepted that fact and so, always hid his feelings for her as a secret.

Unfortunately, it was a secret that she had found out. She knew…And so, one day…a month after he had been dismissed as her bodyguard, he found her in his room, within the shadows.

Flashback

"_Argilla…" he said, surprised, "What are you doing here?" _

_She stood from where she sat and walked over to him. She stopped when she was a mere inch from him. His blood pumped wildly; what was she doing here? Her mate would be looking for her…_

"_I came here…to see you." she said lowly. _

"_Why?" he asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

_She didn't answer and merely shook her head. And suddenly, she flung herself at him, kissing him arduously. He caught her and pulled her away, "What are you doing?!" _

_She looked at him, her pink eyes pleading with his ruby ones, "Please Heat…I want you…" _

"_W-what?" True, it was his wildest dream come true…but…it wasn't right…_

_No…he just had to resist. _

"_Argilla…I think you should go…Serph might be…" _

"_Serph's not here…" she said, cutting him off, "This has nothing to do with him. Heat, I want you…I want to be around you…I know that you want me as well…I see it in your eyes everyday…" _

_He felt his world crumbling. She grinned at him and kissed him once more. He reluctantly responded. Her tongue and lips pried his open with ease. She caressed his tongue passionately…almost lovingly. _

_He found it impossible to resist her…_

_And so…his mind had relinquished its control…all the questions of morality lost in the throes of passion. _

_Their impatient hands found each other's uniforms and peeled them off of each other with much haste. _

_When they were both bare, Heat carried her into his bed…Argilla said nothing, snuggling closer to his chest as he carried her. _

_And so, with no time for sensuous touches, kisses or licks, the two united their aching bodies…Heat groaned…This was what he had always dreamed of. He looked at her and saw her face…She was blushing, a pink tinge adorning her cheeks, "Heat…Heat…!" she cried out as he moved within her with a mad pace. _

_Soon, they reached paradise…_

_He held her close, "I love you…" _

"_I know." _

End Flashback

He stood up and gathered his clothes, putting them on. He heard the gushing of the water; she was taking a shower. She was taking one in order to clean herself of any filth that he may have tarnished her with…

After all, her mate mustn't find out.

He sighed as he waited for her.

After several minutes, she came out and looked at him with a cheerful smile on her face. He wanted to come over to her and kiss her…but he knew she would refuse. She would reason that she was clean then, and wouldn't want the risk of having another man's scent when her mate would kiss her.

And so, he merely looked. She was hurting him…Couldn't she see that?

"Argilla," he said; his voice low and a bit…sad.

"What is it?" she asked as she arranged her uniform.

"I love you…"

She stopped and looked at him, her eyes sparkling as if he were a stuffed animal, "Aw…thank you Heat. I love you too…"

He sighed; she always said that…but did she really mean it?

He was afraid to ask her that.

"Argilla." he called again.

"What?" she asked back; she was about to leave. Couldn't he make this any faster?

"Don't go."

She chuckled and looked back at him, "You know I can't do that…"

"Why not? You said that you loved me…Then," he bit his lip, "choose me. Why do you have to pretend with Serph?" There was so much desperation in his voice that Argilla almost became teary-eyed.

She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands, "Serph is my mate Heat…He leads Embryon…I can't abandon him…He needs me."

"I need you too…" he choked.

"I know that…but I'm here now…You know I love you right?" she asked cheerfully, stroking his face in her hand.

"Yes but-"

"Then there's no problem." she said cutting him off.

"Why are you doing this? To Serph…? To me?" he asked, feeling angry.

She merely laughed, "Because I love you both…"

"No you don't…" he said, pouting like a child.

"Yes I do…and you love me… That's all you need to know." she said before leaving his room; leaving him in his thoughts.

xxxxx

Argilla walked out of her lover's room. She sighed. That had been one of the most passionate moments that she had ever had in her life. She looked at her watch; it was half an hour to midnight.

She smirked; she was right on time.

She needed to be at their room.

He'd find out…if she were late.

He may be meek and silent…but he was smart and perceptive. That was why she took her time to properly bathe first and arranged her clothes together neatly, inspecting it for any evidence that she had been frolicking around with someone else before putting it on.

So far, she had been in the clear.

As she walked towards the room that she shared with her mate, her thoughts wandered. Why was she doing this in the first place?

She loved Serph…But then, what about Heat?

She was using him; she knew and accepted that. She felt the prick of guilt from her conscience. She was using him for her own benefit. She was scum.

She growled, 'I'm not using him…He knows what this is…He knows what I can and cannot give him. He's just stupid if he takes this too seriously…' she huffed arrogantly.

Serph…her leader, her lover, her husband…her mate. She loved him…yes, but there was something missing in him. It was something that only Heat could give her.

'Heat makes me feel alive…' she reasoned out, her lips tugging upwards for a sickening smile.

'Serph makes me feel…old.' she thought, her aforesaid smile giving way to a cringe.

She put her thoughts on hold as she reached their bedroom. She entered. She scowled; typical. Serph always came back late.

She stripped herself of her uniform and got into her pajamas. There was nothing left to do but to wait.

And wait she did.

She snapped awake from her daze as she felt him enter their room. She sprang to her feet and ran to him, "Serph! What took you so long? I've been waiting…"

He grinned at her, "Sorry…Work…You know how it is…"

"Yeah…" she thought darkly, "I know."

xxxxx

Argilla woke up, naked. She looked beside her and found the bed empty. Typical. He always did leave early.

Oh well.

She got off the bed and prepared for the new day.

A few hours later, she again found herself within Heat's room. Heat sighed, "Why do you keep us like this? Choose damn it!" he yelled at her.

Argilla didn't say anything…

She knew that there was no way that she could ever give up either one…No way at all…

She knew his weakness…She knew that there was no way that Heat would give her up. He loved her too much…He needed her too much…He wanted her too much. And so, he was prepared to do anything and everything to keep her…even if he knew full well that she was just using him.

And so, she merely kissed him, not answering his question. He responded soon after.

Heat wanted to burst…It had hurt so much…but there was no choice…He couldn't really lose her.

She left him soon after…again.

xxxxx

Argilla shook her head; she felt sorry for Heat…really…but she couldn't let him go. She needed him.

'I'll keep him…in any way that I can…'

She looked into Serph's silver eyes, "Hey there…" she said cheerfully.

He embraced her, "Hello."

No…this was something that she couldn't give up…Ever. She wanted them both…Serph would never find out. Heat would never have the courage to give her up…

And she'd never let them go.

And so, this would continue on…

She smiled; this was the way it ought to be always…

She was greedy…she knew that…but it was the way she felt…

She couldn't help it.

xxxxx

FIN


	3. Wrath

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to chapter 1.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, EXTREME LANGUAGE, NON-CON LEMON, VIOLENCE**

**Pairing: Heat x Argilla**

**Chapter 3: Wrath **

He waited there in the shadows…Waiting…and lurking…

His blood-red eyes scanned the area…They glowed and blazed in seething anger.

'She…How could she? After everything I've ever done? She…she did this to me?' he asked himself in self pity.

They had been together for four whole years now. They had met when they were young…and he had always loved her. She was carefree, free spirited and headstrong. Long had he dreamed of the day of actually having her.

He wasn't disappointed when she finally looked at him; noticing his existence. It wasn't long until they started to date. He was at his happiest. She gave him hope for a bright future; a future with her.

She was perfect…A beauty with matching brains…

He frowned then, as he remembered. Yes, she was perfect; too perfect. There had always been one problem with her. He had previously imagined a perfect life with this perfect person…but it wasn't to be. Others sought her out…

'They wanted to take her from me…' he thought with vile rage.

And so, that was how it was…

It was a constant battle to keep her. Others tried and tried to take her; but he wouldn't let them. Oh no. She belonged to him and him alone. But she…she always managed to woo more of them…and he found himself lacking in strength to keep them at bay…

It was because of her beauty and charm…

She was too perfect.

Her sparkling pink eyes, her luscious lips…her wavy long pink hair…They all added to her quaint persona; her femininity. She graced this earth with her pearly white skin; skin that was flawless in every way…There wasn't a patch or a spot anywhere…

She had the body of a goddess…Her long slender neck, did men vow to kiss, and her firm chest heaved up and down in the rhythmic motion of her beating heart…

'A heart that beats only for me…' he thought smugly.

She had her long and creamy legs…a tiny waist and hips that would bear the children of only the chosen…

'She'd bear only _my_ children…Only mine.' he thought possessively.

Oh yes…she was his to begin with. He allowed himself a small smile…yes; she did. She did bear his child. They had a daughter…

His heart swelled with pride…She, their daughter, was the center of their universe…Everything that they now did was for her and for her future. She had inherited her mother's features…His smile widened; but she had inherited his eyes; his crimson orbs.

But nonetheless, they had named her by the other features that she had inherited; Sakura…

She was their cherry blossom.

He sighed; so much for happy thoughts…

'Argilla…' he thought, choking her name.

But now…now…she had transgressed. She had transgressed that quaint little line that separated those who had sinned and those who had not.

She had threatened everything that their family had stood for. As of late…she arrived home, late. She did not return his calls…

At times, he would catch her at her phone…She would always tell him that it was her friends who called her…

'Friends?' he thought mockingly, 'What friends? We're the only people she'd need…'

And now, he had to point out to her…that such behavior was totally unacceptable. He had shut the door to his daughter's room tightly, locking it. He did not want her to hear anything that might and will transpire between Argilla and him tonight.

His lips curled downward as he heard the click of the door. She was back. She had said that she was going to go for grocery shopping…but he knew better. She said that she would return in an hour…It was now an hour and forty-five minutes…She was late; needless to say.

She was having an affair wasn't she?

She was…He could just remember how that silver-haired freak at her office had looked at her. He wanted her for himself…

He was supposed to protect her…but what shocked him was that she herself declined his protection. She would leave the house, at times, without his knowledge…but she always assured him that it was because of an emergency; meeting her sister…or her mother. He believed her…he believed her…until that voice in his head screamed at him.

'She's taking you for a fool…Can't you see that?' it taunted him. Day in and day out, it would haunt him, telling him to take action.

'You're the man of this family…show her, her place!' it instructed. His blood began to boil. So, she was having an affair with the silver-haired freak, was she?

Several thoughts displayed themselves on his mind…He saw her naked…with him…with that silver-haired freak. His heart churned painfully. She wasn't supposed to do that…Her body was sacred…It was sacred; it was something that only he could touch…

He heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew her well…She would check on Sakura…She always did that…

She turned the knob…

He heard the door respond to her uncooperatively, refusing her entry to the room. He knew what she would do then. She would enter their bedroom and ask him why the door to their daughter's bedroom was locked.

He heard her footsteps resume their walk. She was right outside their bedroom. His heart raced in pregnant anticipation.

She turned the knob and entered.

"Heat? Why is it so dark?" she asked.

Her voice still sounded like a melody to him…like a siren lulling him to sleep. But he forced his heart to harden. This was the vile creature that dared betray him. This was the person who spat at everything he stood for.

He slowly rose from his sitting position. Argilla trembled and took a step backwards. He looked angry. His red eyes were blazing in fury. She gulped.

"I'm sorry I was late…I-"

She fell on the ground with a thud as he hit her with the back of his hand. He knelt down and grabbed her face roughly, "Where have you been?" he asked calmly.

She shook; she was scared. She hated it when he became angry…

"I was…I went to the market and…"

She felt the stinging pain in her cheek once more.

"Wrong answer." he said; his tone calm…but nonetheless, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Now, where have you been?"

She trembled; there was no right answer. They were all wrong answers. Just what was it that he wanted her to say?

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Heat…I'm telling you the truth…I just went to buy something…from…" she was stammering. But she found it impossible to maintain her posture against his powerful aura.

It was just suffocating her!

He backhanded her again and pulled her roughly to her feet, "You dare lie to me?! In my own house?!" he thundered.

She shook her head, "No! No! I'm not!"

He slammed her against the wall. She groaned in pain. He gripped her hair in his fist and pulled, "You're such a slut…aren't you?"

Her eyes went wide with fear; what was he talking about?

"You're cheating on me aren't you?! Aren't you?!" he bellowed, his hand gripping her arm tight.

"No!" she choked.

He growled; when will she ever tell him the truth? Did she really take him that much for a fool?

He gritted his teeth in anger. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and roughly tore the shirt from her body. Argilla cried out as she tried to cover herself up with her arms. His hands grabbed her wrists, "What's the matter? Are you going to deny me too?"

She turned her head sideways; she didn't want to see him. His eyes…They frightened her. Heat grasped her shoulder and turned her to look at him. He then brutally assaulted her lips with his. She whimpered in his mouth.

He bit her lips…hard. Blood flowed from the torn skin and he lapped it up. She was struggling against him now…trying to fend off his meandering hands on her body.

The nerve of this woman! She would spread her legs for that silver-haired scum but she would deny him of his basic right?

How dare she?!

He was getting angry again…

Her hands were beginning to annoy him. He grabbed them and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. The other wandered over to her skirt and it too was torn from her body. He released her lips, now swollen, and attacked her neck, biting and suckling like a starving man.

"Heat…! Please!" she begged, crying.

Her voice annoyed him to no end; couldn't she just shut up? He grabbed her hair again and dragged her across the room. She yelped in pain as he grabbed her…She forced her feet to move to catch up to him.

Heat threw her on their bed and got on her, straddling her. He immobilized her, pinning her arms above her head, while his powerful legs kept hers still. She struggled again, "Please stop!!" she screamed.

He hit her; punching her on her face. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She continued to cry.

He was angry…

She looked into his blood red eyes…There wasn't a shred of pity in them…no, there was only fury.

"You're having an affair with him aren't you?" he asked again, ceasing his actions.

She shook her head, "No…No! I'm…I'm not!" she yelled. He growled, "Don't lie to me!!" he thundered.

Her hands flew to his chest, pushing him away, "Heat…! Stop!"

He hit her again…This time in her gut. Her eyes widened in pain…Her mouth hung agape. She was paralyzed…She couldn't move. Her arms fell limply at her sides.

Heat disposed of all his clothes. And now, there was just her and him. Heat ripped from her what little apparel she had that preserved her sensitive modesty. Now, she was fully bare to him.

She panted; the pain was horrible…It was always like this…He was always like this when she did something wrong. He would punish her. But then, she really didn't know what she did wrong…Every time, she always managed to do something _wrong_ by his definition.

He positioned himself in between her legs, grabbing them and spreading them wide apart and plunged his stiff shaft within her world without warning. She wanted to scream from the pain…but she couldn't. She could hear him groaning. She winced as she felt him bury himself deep within her.

"You…you fucking whore!" he whispered angrily against her ear as he continued to brutally ravage her, "How many times did he fuck you?"

She couldn't speak. In how many different ways did he want her to explain that she wasn't having an affair?

But he wouldn't believe her. He was blind. He was blind to everything…

"Did you like it?!" he asked, furious. She gasped; his thrust was painful. He was tearing her apart…it hurt.

"Did you scream his name? You little slut!"

She couldn't bear to hear any more of this.

'Please stop!!' she mentally shouted.

"Did you?!" he shouted.

"No!!" she screamed at him, finally regaining her voice. Her hands went for his chest again, trying to get him off of her.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst…but he easily overpowered her.

"Get off me!!" she screamed at him; hoping against hope that he would come to his senses! He always did come to his senses before…

She could only hope that tonight, he would again.

His eyes narrowed into slits. His hands went for her neck, encircling her swan-like elegant neck and squeezed, "You shut the fuck up! You understand?!"

Her eyes widened once more; she couldn't breathe! Her hands grabbed onto his, trying to pry them off her neck, but he was too strong. She could feel the onset of despair creeping up her spine.

His eyes were merciless…He was killing her! He wasn't going to come to his senses…no, not tonight.

Heat squeezed harder, "Don't…fuck…with me!"

She was choking now…She struggled frantically beneath him, her body turning from side to side hoping to throw him off of her.

But Heat wouldn't let her…oh no…She wouldn't get away from him that easily…

"You bitch…!!" he yelled and squeezed harder.

He heard a snap.

Her hands fell limply on the bed. Her eyes closed slowly. She wasn't responding to him anymore. He slowly removed his hands from her neck; red hand marks adorned her neck now. With a smirk, he resumed his task and continued to move frantically within her.

Soon, he came.

He got off of her.

He looked at her coldly. She wasn't moving anymore…No…she would never move again. She would never betray him again. She would never again make a fool out of him.

He gazed at her now lifeless body. His eyes softened for a moment…She would fade then…very soon. The beauty that he had admired, desired and loved for so long will now just become a memory…

A memory in the distant past…

She would never again laugh, smile or make love to him. Her warm and soft body will become cold and stiff…

He felt horrible then.

But then, he remembered her betrayal. His eyes hardened once more, rage filling his body and he looked at her body, scowling.

"He wouldn't be fucking you anymore…" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, spitting on her corpse.

Still as calm as before, he donned his clothes back on. He thought he heard Sakura crying. He unlocked and then opened the door and went for his daughter's room.

He had been right. She was crying.

He gently tiptoed into her room and picked her up in his arms, cradling her gently. He hummed to her gently and when she fell asleep again, he set her down gently.

"I'm sorry sweetie…daddy's just a little angry…"

xxxxx

FIN


	4. Envy

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE**

**Pairing: Heat x Sera, Serph x Sera**

**Chapter 4: Envy **

Crimson eyes watched stealthily as the two walked, arm in arm. They sat on the bench, just admiring the view…

What view?

There really wasn't anything to see in Muladhara…Just dull gray buildings…

There really wasn't much to see in the whole of the Junkland either. Only gray and lifeless terrains and the perpetual glaring sun.

The only consolation that they could get was the refreshing rain; the unending rain. But then, that wasn't what they came for anyway.

They looked at each other now. The man, his leader, Serph, had his silver eyes not on the horizon, but on her. Her; their black-haired angel. Heat narrowed his eyes; she was looking at Serph with the same sparkling and twinkling eyes.

He felt his heart prick in pain.

He knew that look. It was the look that he saw within his own eyes whenever he would look in the mirror after just having to look at her…It was the look of pure love.

He continued to watch them.

They leaned in now, their smiles slowly fading away from their lips. Their eyes began to slowly close…

Heat's heart raced; no…it couldn't happen…

Their lips met. They kissed, there on the bench. Serph's hand was on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. They kissed passionately, not sloppily…no. It was…an intense and endearing dance of lips.

Heat couldn't bear to look anymore…He couldn't bear to see anymore than he already did.

His eyes felt hot; his heart felt heavy. His soul felt empty.

He was empty without her. She was his reason for existing. She had been the sole reason for him gaining his emotions…Without her, he would have remained to be as cold and lifeless as a walking statue.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

He walked away from them, feeling his strength leave his body. He needed to be alone.

A few minutes later, he found himself by the rooftop of Muladhara's tallest building. He sighed; he really loved her. But she loved another.

'What does he have that I don't?' he asked, seething in anger.

He thought about his silent leader. He was the perfect person wasn't he? Not only was he considered physically attractive by ninety percent of the female population, he had also the position to boast his power.

Heat rolled his eyes; Serph led Embryon…How powerful can any tribesman get to be, just to be at par with that? Not here…not at Muladhara. You have to form your own tribe to just be at par with Serph.

His eyes burned with anger; not only did Serph possess good physical looks, or possess a high office, but he was also physically strong, despite his lean body build. He had been known throughout the Junkland to have eliminated most of the Junkland's tribe leaders…namely Harley of the Vanguards, Jinana of the Maribel, Mick the Slug of the Solids…

And now, it would seem that Varin of the Brutes was next.

Truly, he was a mighty warrior.

What was he compared to that?

'Nothing but a lowly scum of the earth…' Heat thought in self pity. He was but a mere member of Embryon. Sure, he was member of the elite soldiers of Embryon, but he was nothing compared to Serph.

Why would Sera choose someone like him when she could have someone like Serph pining for her affections?

He growled; he wanted that…He wanted her. She was the only woman he had ever wanted but she wouldn't even notice his presence. No; to her, he was invisible…Nothing but empty space.

"Damn…that bastard!" he growled, slamming his fist on the railing.

He narrowed his eyes to slits. He was angry that he wasn't chosen to lead Embryon; he was angry that he wasn't chosen to be her lover.

He gritted his teeth, "I could take him…He's not that strong." he boasted to himself.

"I'll just tear his guts out and drag it across the streets…" he said, imagining it as he spoke. His lips curved upwards in a grin.

His grin disappeared as he thought of Serph and Sera once more. Serph wasn't just his leader…He was his rival. He was his rival in everything. And every time that he had competed with him, he had lost…

He forced his eyes to close shut…tight. A lot of their skirmishes had ended that way…with him being on the losing end.

And now, when the black-haired girl arrived, they had competed yet once again. Heat gritted his teeth; it wasn't the fact that Serph had won that angered him…no; it was the manner in which he won.

Heat had been nothing but protective and affectionate towards the girl. Well, as affectionate as he could get, that is. He had never really been a man of sensitivity. But still, he had done everything to be with her. He had done everything to protect her.

Serph had been there as well, but he was as silent as ever. He would look at Sera every once and a while, but not in the degree in which he did. Never; it was never like that.

But Sera never noticed. She never noticed how Heat gazed at her. She never noticed how he protected her. She never noticed how Serph did not look at her; she did, however notice how Serph did look at her whenever he would…in all those rare moments.

He had been the one who took her to the new HQ…to take her away from the carnage and the bloodshed…But it was still Serph whom she sought.

It was Serph that she worried for.

It was never him…It'll never be him.

Then, when he fought for her during the battle with Mick and Bat…she never noticed that either. It was just about Serph.

It was "Serph this and Serph that."

He had done everything to show her his love for her; but she ignored him…But Serph…he won without even putting half of the efforts that he did…That was what angered Heat the most. Serph had won without even lifting a finger.

Serph had everything Heat could ever want.

'Just wait until his back is turned…' a voice taunted in his head.

Heat sneered; yes, when Serph's back was turned, he'd never know what hit him. Heat sighed and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think about this anymore. This was as worthless as a pile of garbage on the street.

What was he supposed to do? Just wallow in self pity?

"No fucking way." he said defiantly, opening his blood-red eyes; blazing in fury.

He was going to take what he wanted. There was no more fooling around.

"I'm through fucking around Serph." He had made up his mind. He was going to take what he wanted and Serph would not stand in his way. Not now…not ever again.

He was through losing. This time, when they play, it'll be for keeps.

He smirked; Serph would fall by his hands. This, he was sure of. And Sera? She'd know of his existence.

She, in her own way had betrayed him. She had never acknowledged his presence. Not even once.

He narrowed his eyes into slits.

xxxxx

He stood there in the shadows of her room.

She would be arriving soon. He smirked; Serph had never seen it coming. He didn't know that it was a trap really…

He laughed; Serph could be a bit dense at times…and now, because of his trusting nature and his ridiculous concept of camaraderie, he'd never see Sera again.

No…not anymore.

But it was a secret mission. No one knew of it except for himself and Serph. He had told Serph that there was Brute activity by the outskirts of Anahata…The foolish leader just had to investigate.

But he was foolish enough to believe Heat when he said that they could go at it alone.

Too bad that he didn't know that it was Varin and his elite squad of Brutes waiting for him…

Too bad that he didn't know that it was he who sold him out to them…

Too bad that no one knew that Embryon's beloved leader was dead. Heat laughed maniacally. He and Varin had a deal. Serph's head for Embryon's enlistment to the Brutes; without bloodshed.

Varin and his squad didn't kill him though. Oh no; Heat would never give them that satisfaction.

He fought Serph there with all of his might. Serph was just too stupid to fight back. He remembered then, how Serph futilely appealed to him to stop what he was doing; to stop his act of betrayal.

But Heat's eyes shone with malice then, and he was deaf to his pleading words.

In the end, he had been too exhausted to fight…Heat broke both of his arms then…and then proceeded to break his legs.

Serph writhed in pain then…and groaned.

Heat was laughing maniacally. It was finally happening. His dream…his fantasy. Finally, he was winning.

As he broke Serph's nose and crushed his frontal lobe, Heat could only spit on him, not feeling an inch of pity or remorse.

Varin then gave him the dagger. He remembered taking it in his hands, looking at it earnestly before looking at his leader's broken form. He was writhing in pain down on the dirt and the mud as the rain raged on.

"_Like a worm before me."_ he said then. _"Yeah…this is where you belong…"_ Heat sneered as he looked down on his leader, just before his feet.

"_You belong with the dirt…"_ he said coldly.

And in one final stroke, imbedded the dagger onto his chest, twisting it over and over as he did so. It was over a few seconds later.

He cackled in insane triumph as he let his leader's blood splatter on his face. He licked his lips as he felt the blood on them.

It had tasted salty and a bit bitter. But despite that, he savored the moment, for it was the true taste of victory.

He blinked; yes, that was had happened. He had returned to Muladhara in secret. No one knew that he was there. He had not reported back. As far as the other people were concerned; he and Serph had yet to return from the recon mission.

The Brutes' attack and siege would commence on the next day. No one would know it until it was too late. They would not to able to defend…They were leaderless. They didn't even know that.

But they would…tomorrow.

He sighed in contentment. She was going to arrive soon. His black haired angel…how he had longed for her touch. And now, no one would keep them apart anymore…No one.

The doors suddenly slid open and a petite, feminine figure walked in.

She was startled though as her silver eyes met his crimson ones, "Heat! What are you doing here? Where's Serph?" she asked.

"Serph's not here Sera." he replied nonchalantly, advancing towards her. He saw the fright and uncertainty in her eyes as she was illuminated by the soft light of the moon. She backed away from him.

He smirked.

"No one's here Sera. Just you…and me." he said ominously.

xxxxx

FIN


	5. Lust

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMONS**

**Pairings: Serph x Argilla x Heat, Heat x Sera x Serph**

**Chapter 5: Lust**

The two of them had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They had met when they were but toddlers. They used to play by the playground, sharing their food and their toys…

Then, they entered pre-school together as well. They had entered the same school, had the same classes and then graduated onto high school. Again, they had taken the same classes and were partners in almost everything that they did.

They were there for one another; in both their triumphs and their failures…neither giving up on the other.

And then, they graduated. They went to different universities as they sought out different careers for themselves, but still, communication was open. They saw each other as often as they could…and hid nothing from one another.

It was the perfect relationship, their parents used to say. It was the sort of friendship that had withstood the tests of time and fate. It was, in a word, unbreakable.

That was when they had met their lovers.

Argilla had met her boyfriend, now fiancé, a psychologist, Serph, from her university. They had dated for years…She couldn't really be any happier. She had considered spending the rest of her natural days with this man. She smiled as she thought of it; she couldn't really imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else.

She loved being with him; he meant everything to her and she meant everything to him. And now, they both had believed that they were of the right age. They planned to marry.

Sera, like Argilla had met her lover in the university. But unlike Argilla's boyfriend, Sera's lover, Heat, was a professor. He was a bit older than Sera, yes, but she deemed that the age difference, namely seven years, was a wide and wise enough gap in order to fill their relationship with maturity, wisdom and commitment.

They had now graduated. They had planned their meetings…and they met, bringing their families together once more. They also told one another of their plans of marrying.

They both felt ecstatic.

xxxxx

Argilla blinked, sitting on the sofa. Serph was gone; again. She could only wonder where he really went off to. Her hands grasped the upholstery of the sofa tightly. She was worried. She shook her head…That wasn't what she was really thinking about…She had met a few weeks ago the mysterious fiancé of her best friend. Dr. Heat O'Brien. She remembered when she met him.

She remembered how his crimson orbs pierced her soul…She remembered how he kissed her hand in politeness. She had tried to hide it then…but now, seeing that she was alone, she finally let the shy pink tinge of a blush decorate her cheeks.

"He's pretty cute, I've got to admit." she said, chuckling to herself.

She then smacked her forehead with her palm, "Just what am I thinking? This is Sera's fiancé!"

But still…that was what she felt…Suddenly, as she continued to visualize Sera's fiancé in her head, she was pleasantly surprised to find her body steadily rise in temperature. She couldn't get his deep crimson eyes out of her head. She focused her eyes on something else in hopes of throwing her concentration elsewhere…but to no avail.

'I wonder if he's good in bed.' As soon as she thought it, a naked vision of him floated in her mind.

She put her palm on her mouth…She understood.

She wanted him…And it was useless to try and erase such thoughts. She had already thought of them; she had already sinned.

xxxxx

Sera bucked her hips, matching him thrust by thrust. She groaned; she was nearing the end and so was he…She wrapped her legs tighter around him. No; they shouldn't enter oblivion yet! They shouldn't!

She cried out, "Oh God! No! Don't!!"

He complied, straining his already worn out self-control and held himself back…It was the best he could do. He can't keep this up forever.

He continued to pummel her, deeper, harder and faster than ever.

But, still, the inevitable drew nearer. There was no stopping it now…

They were at the end's door. He thrust into her once last time, "Sera!!"

"Serph!" she screamed.

xxxxx

Serph buttoned his shirt properly. There was no trace of her. No. He didn't even allow her to kiss him while he wore his clothes. No. That would be…careless. Argilla wasn't dense. She'd know right away.

He blinked; why was he doing this?

"Serph," a feminine voice said. He turned around and saw Sera, still weary and nude from the bed, looking at him groggily, "you're…going back to her?"

He nodded and replied, unfazed, "Yes."

She bit her lip, "Why?"

"For the exact same reason that you will return to Heat tonight."

Sera held her tongue. Yes; she loved Heat. Then, what was Serph to her then? She cast her head down; this was all wrong…She shouldn't be doing this…at all. Why had she done this? Why had she done this to Argilla? To Heat?

"Then…" she trailed off, "What is…all of this Serph?" she asked, her hand stretching out, gesturing to the act that had happened between them.

Serph looked at her coldly, "This is what it is. Don't confuse it with anything else Sera. You don't love me the way I don't love you."

Sera bit her lip, "No…it's not like that Serph…I…"

He took a step closer to her, "You what? Are you going to say that…you _like_ me? Or that you're _fond_ of me…? That you _care_ for me…for my _feelings_? Or…even, say that you _love_ me?" he asked, drawling his words.

Sera bit her lip harder, "But I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know how to justify their act. What they had just done was the most intimate relationship that could ever be between a man and a woman…and she had always believed that when she would ever undergo such an act, it would be for love…And nothing else…

But now…she wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't know what to believe.

What Serph had just said…they were cold, unfeeling and heartless to the ears and heart…but then again, they were also words of truth…and honesty. They were words of reality.

She felt as if she had been slapped physically by his words…by his crystal clear words but then, she shouldn't complain. There was nothing to complain about…

Like he said, she shouldn't call this as any other name than what it really was.

She shook her head, casting her face down in regret, "I…I didn't want it to be this way…"

He laughed, "Don't do that Sera. It doesn't become you. You're an adult. It's time that you act like one and take responsibility for your actions…"

She already knew what it was; this elusive thing that bound her to Serph and what bound Serph to her…It was lust.

Lust and nothing else.

It wasn't love…or fondness…or friendship…or infatuation…No. It was just lust. Like he said, she shouldn't call it by any other name than its real one.

'Lust…' she thought, choking. She had always prided herself of being pure…of having good moral standards; to respect and love others…But now, after she had met him, all of her chastity, all of her moral values flew out of the window.

And what made her angry at herself was that…she knew it was wrong…but she just didn't care. She knew full well who she would be hurting if things got out of hand; her best friend…and her lover.

But, as she had stated before, she just didn't care. All that she had ever thought about was what she wanted.

She used to justify that since she had always been chastised, that a little slip wouldn't hurt. But alas, like many other fallen angels before her, she had slipped and had fallen into the abyss…The abyss in which no one could ever arise…

She sighed. She heard him chuckle.

She looked up at him, "And Argilla…?"

His face removed the silly grin that he had on his face and he looked at her with piercing and deadly silver eyes, "Argilla…what about her?"

"What about her?" she asked, mimicking him.

"I love her." he deadpanned. "That's why I'm doing this with you…Nothing else."

She felt another sting of pain in her heart; he didn't even like her…Then…?

"Then why me?" she cried, pointing to herself. Her face contorted in a most painful expression. But still, he didn't care.

'Is she really this naïve?' he thought.

"Why you? Simple. I wanted you." he said, deadpanning it to her without emotion.

She still didn't understand, "Then, why not Argilla?! You love her right? Then why not her?!" she asked, her meek voice rising in feeling anger…and shame.

Anger that she had been used as a substitute for someone else. Anger that she had been used over and over by a person who didn't even hold an ounce of interest in her…or her wellbeing.

Shame that she had let herself be carried by her desires for such an unfeeling man. Shame that she allowed herself to be tarnished by such a lowly test of life…and fate.

His eyes continued to burn through her flesh, "I already told you. Because I love her." he said again.

Sera stood up now, clutching the sheets around her petite body, "You're not making any sense!" she said, pointing an angry and accusing trembling finger at him.

He laughed again before recoiling back to his past cold face, "I love her Sera. I love her and only her…I've…I've never touched her, you know?"

Sera's eyes went wide; Serph had never made love to Argilla and yet he was too eager to jump into bed with her! What was his justification for this? At one angle, people could say that he was merely not attracted to Argilla sexually…or that he simply was using her…

He laughed again, "No. I've never touched her. Do you know that Sera?" he asked, taunting her.

"Then why me?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

"Because you wanted me the way I wanted you. I saw it…I see it clearly in your eyes…" he said, his voice silky and persuading like that of an unsavory person luring children out with promises of sweets and balloons…

Her face still said that she didn't understand. He shook his head and looked at her once more, "I love her Sera. I…I won't touch her. I won't ever tarnish her…At least…not yet. Not until we marry. I love her too much…I want her to stay pure…"

His words stabbed her like a dull knife; the pain was eating away at her gut…but it wouldn't let her find eternal repose…No…It was just there…the dull pain…the dull and throbbing ache…

Sera could feel tears in her eyes beginning to pool…So…that would mean…that…

"I used you to gratify my needs…That's all." he said coldly, "I'd rather tarnish someone else…rather than her. Not her."

He looked at Sera; she was about to break. He knew.

"Don't look at me like that Sera…I didn't do this by myself you know? You did this too…You wanted this as much as I did…We both did this for our own personal reasons…I'm just sorry that you didn't like mine." he said, lightly laughing.

"But still, you didn't get to finish your sentence back there…because you knew…that you yourself do not feel anything for me. No; not really. You wanted excitement in your otherwise perfect but dull life…Don't you? It was something that only I could give you…"

He took a step closer to her and she took a step back, "I…I…"

He smirked; she knew that he was right. He was right. She was just being prissy again…Her conscience was eating her up, filling her heart and mind with guilty thoughts.

She was pathetic though; she was trying to justify their act by giving their feelings towards one another other names than its real one; lust. That prissy, perfect and pure part of her didn't want to accept that it was just mere lust that drove her into his arms…oh no.

Because if it was, and it is, then it would nullify her existence…All of her whole life would be a lie. She could no longer pride herself in being a good person…No…She'd be dirty…like a common whore.

That was why she wanted so desperately to believe that she cared for him…that she was fond of him…or maybe she was in love with him.

Because, in her heart, in her conscience's heart, her act would be justified.

But like he said…she shouldn't call it by any other name other than its real one…

Lust.

No more; no less.

"Don't cry Sera…You're only human after all. You're no saint." he said; offering her little comfort.

Sera felt her insides crumble; he had been right…about everything. There was nothing in between them; nothing but pure lust.

She didn't like him…or care for him…

No.

And so, their act was unjustified. She had sinned…She had sinned over and over again.

'Oh God…please forgive me…' she said to herself, praying.

"Don't cry."

She heard his voice again. She opened her eyes and looked at him; his eyes no longer cold, but understanding.

She felt her knees wobble again…She was feeling this way about him again. She opened her mouth to speak but no words left her lips; her throat became very dry.

She wanted him. Badly.

He laughed as he saw the raw need within her eyes and he turned around, "Maybe next time Sera. I need to go. Argilla is waiting for me…and besides, Heat would be coming soon, won't he?"

She watched him go…but there was no longer pain in her heart…Unlike those other times before when he would leave to see her best friend, she no longer felt pain. Now, there was only acceptance.

Acceptance of the truth.

That there was nothing between them…Nothing but lust.

'You go to her now Serph…' she thought nonchalantly. He did promise her that they would meet up once more…in one of these days. She would hold him to that…

xxxxx

"This is wrong…this is so wrong…" she said to him as he continued to kiss her neck. She tried to push him away but he did not yield. He did not relinquish his hold of her and so, he continued to suckle the soft skin of her neck.

She had tried and tried to fight him and her feelings…but she couldn't…She was a slave to her body.

She moaned; she had given up.

His tongue caressed her soft skin tenderly…almost lovingly that she couldn't help but yelp in surprise at his sudden change of mood as he bit her, tearing the velvet skin.

He had been worried before, about leaving marks on her…but she had said that it was fine…Her fiancé…Serph…

He would never even inspect her body. No; he wouldn't touch her.

He always said that he wanted to wait and she had shared in that belief until she met _him_ that is…_Him_, her secret lover; the source of her forbidden desire.

Then, as quick as lightning, she found herself bare. She blushed and he chuckled, "Don't tell me you're still shy?"

"I am." she admitted meekly.

He laughed again, "Don't be…"

He kissed her again; full and passionate. She moaned a bit in his mouth as she returned his kiss with the same ardor that he had shown her.

And soon, their bodies collided with brute force…

He plunged into her world…He moved within her effortlessly, sliding in and out of her. Her hands, bound by rope, were around his neck, hanging on it for dear life. She moaned loudly, not caring about who might hear…

And he, not caring about anything else either, rode her recklessly, grabbing her legs roughly, forming bruises.

She didn't care though…

She needed to feel alive!

His hands left her legs and went for her hair, grabbing a fistful of it before pulling her from her lying position on the bed, forcing her to sit up and kiss him. She obeyed immediately in order to relieve the pain on her scalp.

He thrust within her violently…

And then…

Soon…

Their dance had come to an end. He had emptied himself deep within her.

Heat got off of her and off the bed, standing before her, admiring the view of her before him. She was on her back…panting and sweaty…

Her body was beautiful to him…It was perfect…She had beautifully round breasts, a tiny waist and good hips…Perfect for matching his powerful thrusts…Her skin was pearly white and was spotless.

He chucked; well, not anymore.

She was spotless…until she met him.

Now, bruises, cuts and wounds decorated her skin. He continued to look at her, his eyes wandering over to her wrists, still bound by the ropes…and to her similarly bound ankles.

He had always wanted things in the bedroom to be this way…

But he could never do that to Sera; she needed gentle and tender love…not like this. He could never hurt her.

He had always looked to prostitutes for gratification of his…macabre needs but then, when he met her, Sera's best friend, he knew that he shouldn't look any further.

Her eyes were like his; strong and unyielding. But there was something strange about her. She, like Sera, was too reserved. She was too proper. Her fiancé, Serph doted on her like she was but an infant. He smiled then, seeing that Serph loved her the way he loved Sera.

But still, when their eyes met, Argilla and him, he knew that she was not that type of person within. Within her eyes, he saw a warrior…

A person who took risks…who took leaps of fate.

A person that was the exact opposite of Serph.

It was a curious tale, really, on how they became like this. It had started out as an accidental bumping. He had seen her at the hospital looking for Sera…but found him instead. She had no ride home…looking for a cab…but he had been there to drive her home.

That paved the way for their meetings…as friends…

And then, they realized…their common need.

Needs that neither of their partners could provide. He looked to her for adventurous sex…while she wanted to feel alive. She had told him once…that Serph had never touched her…although she had lost her virginity long ago…

But still, be that as it was, Serph had never allowed himself to touch her.

She frowned then, as she told him that story. She felt so…undesirable. But then, he came along…and then, there came the proposal.

She was a bit reluctant at first…unsure of how she should and would cope with the pain…with his odd way of making love. But then, when they tried it…her pain slowly gave way to pleasure…and now, it was a way of life for them…

But still…he did not love her. No; not by a long shot. He didn't care about her problems with Serph any more than she cared about his problems with Sera. They were there, together, on that bed for one reason and one reason alone; to fulfill their needs.

He was glad that she understood her place. He was glad that she wasn't demanding or clingy. She knew full well of what they had together, and what they don't. She didn't ask for anything more than what she was given.

He smiled; that was what he liked about their setup.

He walked over to her and slowly unbound her wrists and her ankles. He looked at the once bound part of her body; they were red in color. He felt his pride swell in his chest; it was another of his marks on her…

Marks that he could never give Sera…oh no. She wasn't that type of person.

He looked at his lover once more. She was truly beautiful. He smirked; she had been the best lay he had had in a long time…Of course, he didn't compare her to Sera. Sera was at a completely different level.

'You don't compare whores with princesses.' he thought disgustedly.

She moaned and he was roused from his thoughts. He then walked over to their strewn clothes on the floor and slowly put them on.

Argilla looked at her lover; she didn't feel guilty at all…No…at least…not about Serph. But she did feel guilty about Sera. Sera was her best friend, and here she was screwing her fiancé.

She frowned as she remembered. She really didn't want to…but…her body wanted it. Heat's touch was so electrifying that she couldn't resist. And when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he felt the same way.

But still, once they had crossed the threshold of being acquaintances and took the deep plunge of being partners in bed, all talk of their personal lives ceased.

She didn't want to know and he didn't either. And that was fine for the both of them. She smiled though as she beheld the feeling of euphoria…Only he had been able to do this for her…

She was glad for that.

He looked at her, his red eyes gazing at her eyes, "Well, we gotta get going. I have to be at the hospital in an hour. And you…well, you need to get home."

She nodded, "You're right." She then proceeded to collect her clothes. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her torn underwear. Well, she really shouldn't be surprised anymore. She supposed that was why she always brought an extra pair with her…

Half an hour later, she found herself at the home that she and Serph shared. She sighed as she sunk lower into the bath…

She was to purify herself of all the evidence of her indiscretion with Heat. Serph would be coming home soon…

She felt bad for a moment as an image of Sera crossed her mind. What should she do? Should she continue this? But…it was so wrong…

'But it feels…so right…so perfect…' her demon reasoned.

'But what about Sera…?' her conscience refuted.

Argilla gritted her teeth; she had had enough. She shut her mind…There…The voices were gone. She sighed in contentment once more. What Sera didn't know won't hurt her. Besides, it was partly her fault anyway…If only she gave what Heat needed from her, then, Heat wouldn't have…

"He wouldn't have come to me." she said out loud.

And she herself needed him…So, there really wasn't any harm…not really. And Serph? Well, she still loved him…He was the only man she'd ever love…but then, he had to realize that she wasn't some prized artifact only to be displayed…She wasn't a doll. She needed to feel alive…

And when she saw _him_…his strong handsome face, his fierce red eyes…she knew that he would be the one to grant her desires…her wishes…Wishes that Serph would consider to be…crude and barbaric.

She just couldn't get enough of Heat…He was simply a god…a demi-god on earth. At night, when she would awaken from her lust-filled dream, she would think of only him…

"Heat…" she said, moaning his name as she lay back down in the tub.

But still, that was what they felt for one another; you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. No fuss, no muss. She didn't know up to how long this relationship would last, but she vowed to herself that she would cherish whatever little time that she and Heat had together.

Serph and Sera would never find out. No; they would never find out. Ever.

xxxxx

"How was your day Serph?" Argilla asked, smiling cheerfully.

He smiled back warmly, "It's fine. Except for that…"

"That?" she asked curiously.

"There was a person at the firm who was a complete mental case…" he said, laughing.

Argilla laughed with him; she was free. She no longer had the void within her heart telling her that she was ugly…No…Heat had filled that void…and it was because of him that she could truly appreciate Serph and their relationship better. It was a strange sense of logic…But it was what it was.

Soon, the two found each other to be within one another's arms. "I love you…You know that right?" he asked, whispering as he ran his hands through her hair.

She snuggled closer to him, whispering in reply, smiling and sighing, "Yes…I do. I love you too."

They pulled apart and gazed lovingly at each other's eyes. And like moths to a flame, they were drawn…Their gazes locked and then soon, their lips followed.

Serph kissed her lovingly, tenderly, careful not to tear her soft skin. Argilla was burning within. Serph was doing it again…He was treating her like a doll…But Heat wouldn't do that…oh no. He'd kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He'd kiss her with the exact same ardor that she felt towards him; sheer passion. But still, she felt grateful that Serph loved her…She loved him too…He was, after all, the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Serph was happy; he was now out of that loophole of lustful thoughts. Now that he was with his fiancée, everything was pure again…Everything was chaste and perfect…

The two continued their game of charades…thinking the other to be real and honest…but then, what they didn't know won't hurt them…

xxxxx

Heat and Sera lay there on their bed, embracing each other lovingly…They were both asleep.

Sera blinked; no she wasn't…not really. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking of her silver-haired lover. She was craving his body once more…She wanted him to make love to her…But she shouldn't make a sound; she shouldn't make a peep.

It was Heat who was holding her now…and he was asleep…The slightest noise would rouse him…

Fate was a comedian.

How wrong she was.

Heat was not asleep either. His red eyes glowed in the room, his mind elsewhere, fantasizing about Sera's best-friend…his lover…

Her body had felt so right against his…He wanted to feel her again…He wanted to release all of his frustration on her. He wanted to hear her moan…hear her cry…and hear her beg…

And so…the two lay there…in each other's arms, not knowing the other to be fully conscious…Not knowing that while they believed they had cheated their partner perfectly that they themselves were being cheated…

xxxxx

The four of them were liars…They said that it was for _need_…

They said it was for _gratification_…for _release_ of tension and frustration…

But it wasn't…

It wasn't about that. They were just too stubborn to admit it…All had come into fruition, not because of _need_…

But because of _want_…

The _want_ for the flesh…

It was for but one thing…lust.

xxxxx

FIN


	6. Gluttony

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, LIME, VIOLENCE**

**Pairing: Serph x Argilla**

**Chapter 6: Gluttony **

Her fingers shook in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Her body shook; it ached…it longed.

She bit her lip as tight as she could; trying to quell the growing feeling of need within her chest.

Her chest…

Her chest hurt; it was…

"My chest…my chest is on fire…" she moaned painfully, as she clutched her heart.

She shut her eyes as tight as she could; hoping that the pain would go away…

"Serph…" she writhed in pain, "Serph…Serph…Serph…!!" she moaned uncontrollably, her hands, no longer clutching her bosom, but now the sheets on her bed as she sat on it.

"Why…why can't I get you out of my head?!" she screamed at herself, trying to ask desperately the gods as to why she had been infected with this disease…

Disease?

Yes; she considered it as a disease…It functioned like one; whatever it was. It had entered her system without her knowledge and then…slowly, in a matter of time, it had conquered and enslaved most of her systems…

Yes…that was how it was…

At first, the signs were minimal, almost nil…It began as a simple smile…His smile. He smiled at her; warm and friendly. She remembered then, how her face and her entire body felt hot all of a sudden.

She merely shook the feeling though and smiled back.

Then, there were his eyes…

His mysterious pools of silver…How they mesmerized her. She remembered when she at first looked at them; she couldn't move a strand of hair. He looked at her warmly…almost affectionately…But it wasn't what she felt.

She felt as though she were prey that had been stalked and now caught sight the predator that would put a stop to her beating heart…

She had to control herself back then, as she had found her legs to be uncooperative with her brain…They were wobbly. Her knees had buckled uncontrollably and she almost lost her footing. She was glad that nothing of the sort had happened though…

Otherwise, it would have been really mortifying.

And then, there was the touch. His touch to be more precise.

She was having a stomach ache that day…She had consumed a bit more than she had required; she didn't know why she did that though…She always used to say that she wouldn't kill needless. But then, she changed.

She needed; no! She craved to kill…She wanted to taste her victims' blood and have the sweet, sweet nectar flow within her throat, quenching her thirst…Her eternal thirst.

Her teammates, especially Heat had dubbed her as a glutton; even more gluttonous than he was. She used to blush and tell them that it wasn't the case…but she knew that deep inside, it was.

Why?

What changed her?

Him. He did. Her silent leader.

It was then, before her rampages, just before her rampages began, she realized her hunger and thirst…and her desire to quench it. She had realized that it was hunger and thirst for blood…and flesh. But not just any sort of flesh…

It was _his_ flesh that she hungered and thirsted for…His and his alone.

After that realization, she had thought that she could control it by devouring others…And that was what she did. So, she devoured as much as she could, and more.

That was why Heat had been pleasantly surprised at her sudden change. She was fully awakened, her teammates said. They were proud to have another effective hunter amongst them. Everyone was glad…except _him_.

He had known that there was something wrong with her…

After all, he had been there when she gave the speech about not wanting to kill needless…

And so, he touched her.

He touched her hand.

It was then, at that very moment, that she knew…that she realized that her hunger, her thirst for his flesh would never diminish; it would never be quelled. No; not by her.

It was _he_ and _he_ alone who could release her from her bondage.

His touch had sent uncontrollable waves of energy throughout her entire body that she had then fought long and hard to keep herself stable and fully functional…At least until she could reach the sanctuary of her room that is.

She stumbled to her room then, not wanting to see or hear from anyone. She needed to control herself.

But then, he came.

She groaned and moaned in pain that night as he came to her, trying to find out what was wrong.

Flashback

_She fell on the bed with a loud thud; she landed on her stomach, her face buried within the sheet. She groaned and pressed herself deeper on the bed, her hands clutching the sheet tightly in her hand. _

"_You lied." a voice broke through the silent room. _

_She gasped; she had been so preoccupied about her condition that she had not even sensed him enter her room._

_She immediately forced herself to lie on her back and sit up, "S-serph…!" she stammered, "What are you doing here?" _

_He blinked; his silver eyes probing hers. She stiffened at that. She was getting that feeling once more…the hunger…the thirst…_

'_Oh God…why?' she asked herself desperately. _

_He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Her heart beat erratically; his presence…his aura…His powerful aura; it was eating her alive! _

"_What's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately." he said, looking at her. She could feel the signs of hyperventilation creeping up her chest and lungs ever so slowly. _

'_Serph…Just go…Can't you see?' she asked, her eyes speaking for her. _

_He seemed to understand; he nodded, "Is it…me? Do you have a problem with me Argilla?"_

_Bingo. _

"…" _she didn't speak. She would've hoped that her eyes were enough to convey her message…_

"_Please tell me." he said, grasping her hand. She immediately felt her body rise in temperature and she pulled her hand away sharply, as if she had been physically burned. _

_She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them. She gasped; she didn't mean to hurt him. She was the one hurting here…Not him. It wasn't supposed to be him. Never him._

"_I'm sorry." he told her, "I should've known. Argilla, winning this war is everything to me. I…I want to ascend to Nirvana. And…I can't help but feel that you don't want me to do that." _

_What the hell was he talking about?! _

"_Are you…defecting?" he asked seriously. _

_So, that was what this was all about. She shook her head, "No." _

"_Then?" he prodded, "What's wrong? I know it has something to do with me. I know it. I see it in your eyes. I…I want a cohesive team. And I can't have that if…if you're being this way." He grabbed her hand again. _

_She let out a cry, "Please…just don't. Don't touch me." _

_His eyes were steely, "Are you ill? Then if so, I should accompany you-"_

_She shook her head, "I'm fine…I just…I feel…hungry."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Hungry? But we just came back from a hunt." _

_She bit her lip, "I know." _

"_Tell me everything." he commanded; his voice stern. _

"_I can't…" _

"_Why not?"_

"_I…I don't know…I don't know what to tell you…" she said again, burying her face in her hands. Not saying anything, he moved nearer to her, and immediately, she moved back. _

"_Why do you do that?" he asked innocently. _

"_I…I don't know…When you're near…I…I…feel hot. My body…it heats up!" she explained frantically, grappling for words to explain herself coherently. _

_Taking a bold step, he touched her face, cupping her face in his hands, "Does this hurt?" he whispered, his eyes gazing deeply at her. _

_She blinked several times. Her eyes widened, her lips quivered and she staggered to answer, "No…" _

_She was surprised; there was no searing heat. No feeling of hot iron pouring on her skin. No; in the contrary, it felt cool. His skin on her face was…soothing. It soothed her pain…_

_He moved closer; this time, she didn't protest. _

_Now, their faces were only an inch apart. She felt her heart beating loudly in her ears, "W-what…what are you doing?" _

_He nuzzled his face against hers; his cheek caressing hers. She moaned; the pain was gone…the hunger and the thirst…were kept at bay. _

_It was him…He alone could make it all go away…_

"_Serph…" she half squeaked. _

"_Does that feel better?" he asked again as innocent as before. _

_She smiled and nodded, "Yes…it does…" _

"_Are you alright now?" he asked slowly._

"_Yes. Thank you." That was the truth; she felt alright. There was no longer the feeling of hunger…or thirst…At least, no longer in the alarming and painful manner in which it was before. _

_He slowly stood, "You're welcome." _

_And then, as quick as he entered, he left her again once more. _

_She smiled on after him, "Thanks Serph." _

End Flashback

But that was then…and now was completely different. Before, his single touch could cure her…no! Cure wasn't the word for it. His touch could _ease_ her suffering…but now…his touch merely provided as a catalyst which catapulted her hunger and thirst for him onwards…

Onwards…toward its tenfold increase…

Now, every time he would touch her, he would only make her suffer.

She clutched her scalp roughly, pulling at her pink hair. She couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't imagine anything else! It had all been the same…It was his eyes, his face, his voice that she had heard and seen.

No one else's.

And then…she could only feel his skin…his warmth; the warmth of his body near hers that she could feel.

That was all. And now, she was there, in her room, alone…and cold. She shivered and she hugged herself, trying to control her temperature. It was as if she were having a fever.

She felt cold within…but her skin was fiery hot.

He wouldn't be here tonight…No…He would probably be with _her_…With the black-haired girl. She clenched her jaw; angry. She had taken Serph's attention away…But still, she couldn't really kill her, even if she wanted to. And God knows that she did.

She wouldn't. The girl was needed to ascend to Nirvana.

That was what they had been promised; Nirvana. And so, that was what they shall do to get there.

And now, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how long she'd last. He would forget about her now that the black-haired girl was present. She hugged herself and lay on her bed, wrapping herself in her blanket.

She closed her eyes, "Fuck!!" she yelled, as she opened them again.

It was the same…It was his face that she saw.

"Serph…Serph…"

She was back to moaning now. But she knew, deep in her gut, that no matter how much she moaned and whined his name, he'd never come.

She tossed and writhed on her bed, until she came to its edge and she fell on the floor. But still, she didn't care. She felt her hunger and her thirst become too strong now…She thought that she was going to die.

She wanted to…

Then, suddenly, the door to her room opened. She didn't care who it was…

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and being made to rest back on her bed. She immediately felt alive; it was him!

He had come to save her! Didn't he?

She craned up her head and looked at him. She smiled weakly with half lidded eyes, "Serph…I thought…"

"I'm here. You'll be alright now." he said.

He pressed his palm on her forehead. She was burning up. His hands went for her jacket and removed it from her. Argilla began to blush but still she couldn't do much. She could hardly move; her body felt stiff and paralyzed.

Soon, she found herself almost completely bare. She whimpered as she found herself missing his warmth; he had moved away! Where was he going?!

The feel of panic within her rose but a few moments later, it died down as he came back. He sat down on her mattress. She looked at him and saw him with her clothes…

She smiled; he was going to dress her.

But then, she realized…No amount of his gentle and innocent touches were going to keep the hunger at bay. No, not this time.

And so, she grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart, "It's not stopping…"

He looked at her and his hand; she was right…It wasn't stopping. But it stopped before didn't it? Why didn't it stop now?

"Why?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…"

Ah…she was a liar. She knew; it was her body…It was contaminated with a disease…Yes; it was a disease to her. It had enveloped her entire body as she had previously stated and now…it had been immune to the medication to which it had been previously drawn to; his casual touch.

Now, it would take more than just a casual touch to cure her.

And then, suddenly, her pain began to ebb away as she felt him; he was pressing himself against her; his whole body on hers. She sighed in contentment. He wrapped his arms around her and hers around his…

He pulled away from her soon after and looked into her eyes. And suddenly, he began to close them. What was he doing? She herself didn't know…but still, it felt that it was the right thing to do.

And in that moment, they let their lips softly collide. She moaned; it was reducing the fire within her now…

And so, as the hours went by, so did the pain and the hunger from Argilla's body. Nothing had echoed through the room save for their savage grunts and primordial screams. Their bodies had fused together in a wild and nightmarish dance that neither held back.

Her body…and his body…they were joined, and for a moment back there, she began to believe that perhaps, it was only his body that would ever fit her. She began to believe that it was just his body that could deliver her from her disease…Her cure.

No one else can cure her; no one else…Only he can.

And then, after all of the searing fire…and the unfathomable pain, there was only light; there was only bliss…

She was free and so was he. They had ascended to their own personal Nirvana.

The next day, she was pleasantly surprised to find him still beside her, asleep. She smiled; the feeling of hunger and thirst had been banished. She was cured. She yawned sleepily but still…today was a new day. And now that she had been cured of her hunger, she could tackle it again and challenge the gods.

xxxxx

And so, thus began her slow and inevitable downfall.

Now, she didn't know how far or how many days and nights it had been. But now, her hunger was worse than ever. It was because she hardly got to see him.

He had told her, after so many of their dances that he needed time. He needed time for himself…to sort out his own feelings and thoughts.

She had been hysterical then and accused him of finding and wanting someone else…The black-haired girl.

He shook his head but nonetheless, said nothing.

That was days ago. He no longer came to her at night…

She cried in pain…Couldn't he understand that he was killing her? Didn't he know that she was suffering? Didn't he know…that she loved him? That she only thought of him? That she only dreamed of him?

That was why she went on extra hunts…She needed an outlet…a release…But no matter how much she ate, nothing had changed. Everything was the same; the pain was the same…but the hunger…the hunger grew…

She writhed in pain, trying to block out his face from her mind…He was the only thing that she thought of…Her heart had yearned for him. She wanted him…with every fiber of her being…She wanted to be with him always…

But he had said that he needed to be alone.

"I can't be without you Serph!" she screamed to no one in particular.

She cried.

She waited…and waited…but he wouldn't come. She then forced her legs to stand. Wobbling a bit, she made her way, painstakingly towards his room. She knocked; but there came no answer.

She knocked again…and again, there was no answer.

Her heart thumped; what if he were with the black-haired girl?

Her eyes flared and her body rose in temperature…Only in this time, out of fury.

"He's mine." she said darkly, "Mine. No one else's!"

She looked and looked but found no one…not a trace of him. She was about to give up when she heard him. Her ears perked up and she smiled.

Her smile gave way to a frown when she heard someone else's voice along with his. It was her; the black-haired girl.

She bit her lip; she couldn't take anymore of this…

So, she ran for her room.

xxxxx

She lay there on the floor once more. Her dull eyes, now almost lifeless, scanned the room carelessly, looking for anything that might reduce the pain. A silver object by the table near the window caught her eye.

She crawled towards it and took it in her hands…It was her dagger; her trusty weapon. It was the best weapon for close combat situations.

She was hungry…

She was hurt…

She wanted him…

She…loved him.

She took it and had it rest on her wrist…and in one decisive stroke, she had slit it clean. Blood dripped elegantly from the wound. She sucked in the air, slowly, almost as if in a trance; it had felt good.

The pain…it felt as though it were being washed away with the blood that flowed out of her…

She looked at the small pool of blood on the floor…

"Oh…it feels…so…heavenly…" she moaned to herself, resting her whole body, lying on the floor comfortably, as the blood continued to flow, "I wish…that I could…stay here…forever…"

Her hunger was still present…but it could do nothing now; it could not force her body to move and to seek out fulfillment. No; not if her life force, her blood, was seeping away from her.

The pain…This pain was different from the pain that she felt being without Serph. This was…superficial. But nonetheless, it made her forget…even if just for a little while.

xxxxx

So, that was the way it went. She still longed for him, she still loved him. But he didn't share her feelings. He didn't want her…not anymore. And so, she did the only thing that she could to quench her hunger and her thirst.

He had looked at her at the mornings after her "ritual" and asked her if she was alright. She would nod and smile and say yes. But when the night would roll in, the hunger was present again…

And again, she would purify herself of the cursed disease from her body. And again, her lust would be restrained.

But then, tonight, it was different…like before, the disease had found a way to resist this form of treatment…

This simple bloodletting was not enough.

She let out an enraged cry; she was back where she started. Serph, her lover…her once lover was the only one…

"He is the only one who could cure me." she deadpanned. But like before, she knew that she can't have him. What choice was there?

There was only but one choice; one path to take.

She must merely increase the amount of blood…

But how much was enough?

She pressed the dagger against her once pearly white, now turned ghastly pale white skin and once more, slit it cleanly. This time, it was deeper…

She fell on the floor in sheer ecstasy…She could feel the warm crimson liquid flowing on her skin…It sent her a tingly feeling. She shuddered a bit.

She knew that she had severed more than a few arteries…She had cut her lifeline…She was going to descend to the bowels of death…

"Death…is better…" she said, feeling a bit sleepy.

She was exhausted; she was exhausted trying to cure herself of this disease…There was no end to it; it just kept getting worse and worse…It was time to lay down her arms and rest.

"Life…like this…without you…" she moaned, "I…I can't live without you…It's all you…You're all I ever needed…All I ever wanted."

The blood continued to flow out of her, draining her of her life. He wasn't going to come. She was going to meet her end…alone.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, "But at least…now…it's over…Oh Serph…" she breathed out, "Serph…"

Even in her final moments, she saw, heard and felt only him. He was her cure; her panacea. But he was her drug. He was that drug that had her completely dependent upon it. She had been at its mercy; at his mercy. She was intoxicated with him; by him…and thus, she was addicted to him…by him.

She closed her eyes wearily…but this time unlike the previous nights when she'd merely pass out, she went to her slumber with a smile on her face, "Serph…" she said, breathing out his name the final time.

The room fell silent. Nothing was heard…Her breathing had stopped…Her heart had succumbed. At least now, it was over. Her hunger would rest as well…Her pain would cease.

A moment later, her door slid open.

xxxxx

Serph's eyes widened as he saw her body on the floor. He ran to her and cradled her in his chest…She was cold and lifeless.

His eyes softened and his heart stung painfully.

He had come back to her; he had decided. He wanted to be with her. But…it was too late. She was gone. He embraced her, letting his tears fall, falling on her lifeless face.

He shouldn't have left. She said so herself…that she needed him. He shouldn't have left her alone. Now, he had only himself to blame.

xxxxx

FIN


	7. Pride

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Pairing: Gale x Jenna**

**Chapter 7: Pride**

He had wronged her. Can't he see that? Couldn't everyone else see that?

She saw him that day. She caught him as plain as day. He had been in the arms of another woman. They were at their home, making love on their bed.

She couldn't take it. That was why she ran, taking their six year old daughter with her.

A week later; she had filed for divorce.

He consented. He signed it.

She was happy; she was free again. She had her life back.

Didn't she?

Jenna Angel closed her silver eyes wearily. That was over a year ago. Now, she lived alone with her daughter, Sera, who had just turned seven. Jenna had taken it upon herself to raise the child alone, and just had Gale pay her the child support. Nothing more.

She didn't expect him to become a part of either hers or their daughter's lives.

'Why would he? He probably prefers being with his whores!' she snorted.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder; why did Gale cheat on her? How could he had done that to her? She should've already taken care of her issues with him months ago and gained closure. But something within her consciousness prevented her from doing so.

She didn't want to see him; she didn't want to speak to him.

'Why bother? He'd just lie through his teeth!' she thought spitefully.

For the past previous months, Gale had tried to see his daughter. Jenna had refused. Gale had begged and begged. Jenna narrowed her eyes then; she knew very well that he could obtain a court order for visitation rights…but Gale didn't do it.

Why?

'Who cares? Probably trying to gain sympathy.' she mentally sneered.

She forced her eyes to open. She stared at the ceiling as she thought that she heard the vague ringing of her phone. Groaning a bit, she dragged herself over to her purse and took out the small phone.

She looked at it the number.

It was Gale.

She narrowed her eyes; what did he want now? At this time of night?

"Gale. Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, irked at his audacity.

"_I know. I just had to talk to you." _said his deep voice from the other line.

"This isn't about Sera again is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_No…It's not just about Sera…Jenna please. We have to talk." _

She narrowed her eyes; he was using that tone again. She knew what he meant. He wanted to talk about their daughter; and their situation.

"There's nothing to talk about Gale. You made your choice; deal with it." she said coldly.

He sighed, _"Jenna; you don't understand. Let's talk…Not like this…But in person." _

Jenna's silver eyes shone darkly, "I don't think I want to Gale. It's late. Goodbye."

The line went dead. She turned off the phone and climbed back on the bed.

She sighed sadly…And then, she felt it. Her chest suddenly tightened, making her breathing constricted. She couldn't breathe…Her eyes felt heavy with moisture. She knew what it was. She blinked and looked around.

She was alone. In her bedroom, in her bed, in the dark.

She was safe; no one would see…no one would hear.

She broke down into tears.

Her hands went to her face, burying it. Her crystalline tears flowed from her eyes and onto her hands…trickling down to her arms as she sobbed quaintly on her bed.

It had hurt.

Hearing him…hurt.

That was why she moved as far away from him as possible. She didn't want to live near him…or have anything to do with him.

He had been trying…for months to get to see her. But she, being as cunning and sly as she was, always managed to dodge his pitiful attempts.

But now, he had managed to gain her contact number…and possibly where she lived too. She suddenly had the strong urge to run.

What he did to her, she could never forgive. It was too much…She had thought that they had something together; something concrete…and sacred. She was utterly and hopelessly in love with him…but with what he did, she felt that it didn't matter to him. She didn't matter…Sera didn't matter.

He had thrown all of what they had before for a mere flight of fancy; a whore who had caught his eye…His young assistant at the lab. Was she, that other woman, worth the exact same value of her and their daughter combined? Did he dare to think that perhaps, that whore had been worth a bit more than their family?

'His actions say he did…' she thought painfully…and at the same time, angrily.

That was what made her furious. That was why she could never ever forgive him.

'You're just being bitter.' a voice inside her head told her, accusingly.

'So fucking what?' she growled inwardly.

'You just don't want to forgive him because he hurt your pride; your ego…You had been so proud before…'

She stiffened; that was true. Before the incident, she had always prided herself with having the perfect family…but now…

Needless to say, Gale's indiscretion broke her in more ways than one. It didn't just wreck their marriage and their sense of trust towards one another; it didn't just ruin and tarnish their relationship with their daughter…it also pierced her pride.

Who was she to boast now? Where was the perfect family that she had been so proud of before? How will she ever show her face again to her friends and family?

'I couldn't…' she thought with outmost shame.

And so, she left her job, the city and started anew.

xxxxx

A week later, at the same hour in the night, she awoke. She gazed to see the sleeping form of her newest lover.

She gazed at him sadly.

She didn't feel anything for this man…To her, he was as faceless as an unknown corpse. He made her feel like an unknown corpse. None of them were able to make her feel the way Gale made her feel…

None of them made love to her the way he did…

'Gale…' she thought sadly, painfully…and lividly.

She still hated him.

xxxxx

The days had gone by…and her daughter, Sera, began to complain. She missed her father and didn't understand why she didn't get to see him anymore.

She would always dismiss her daughter's questions and distract her with TV, candy or play dates with her school friends.

'This is the best for her…' she mentally justified.

'For her…or for yourself?' a voice inside her head prodded.

She froze; her muscles tightening. She gritted her teeth and turned away, paying the voice no heed.

'It's for Sera…not for me. I wouldn't want her to see him. He did this to us.' she thought angrily.

xxxxx

She closed the door to their home, refusing her lover entry. She didn't want to be with him tonight. She needed to be alone.

She wasn't the type of woman to fling herself to the next man that she met just because she missed her old husband; or because she wanted companionship…No…That wasn't her. She was a woman who took on the world by herself…achieving her dreams and goals…aspiring to be the greatest that she could be…

But, ever since that she had left him…a part of her changed.

Sure, she still did the best she could in everything that she did…but…at night, when the chilly air would prick her skin, she would awaken to the harsh reality that she was alone.

She would then find herself crying in the middle of the night. Like now.

She didn't want to admit it before, most especially not to herself, that she still loved him. She still needed him. She needed his arms around her to make her feel safe. She needed his gentle words telling her that everything would be fine.

She needed him so that their daughter would grow up to be beautiful, smart, just and…perfect. She needed him…She needed him badly.

"Oh Gale…you prick!" she sobbed helplessly.

No man could ever replace him in her heart…No man. That was why she sped from man to man, trying and failing, only to attempt once more to find out whether or not they could be a substitute for Gale.

But no. She was wrong. No one could be Gale.

And so, she continued to wail…drowning her sorrows within her tears.

xxxxx

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. Sera was playing with her dolls on the carpeted floor while she read a book in contentment.

She looked at her daughter and smiled; she was growing up so fast.

"Hi mummy!" she beamed, her silver eyes twinkling.

"Hey honey…" she lazily smiled, "Just wait here. I'll get you your glass of milk, okay?"

"Okay." Sera nodded.

Getting up from the comfy chair slowly, Jenna moved to the kitchen. She took Sera's favorite glass and poured the fresh milk when the soft chime of the doorbell roused her from her thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Sera yelled playfully from the living room.

"No! Wait Sera! Mummy will get it!" Jenna said frantically, carrying the glass of milk with her as she walked briskly out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Daddy!!" Sera yelled happily.

Jenna froze. Gale…he was there. Jenna narrowed her eyes, putting the glass on a nearby table. She stomped over to them. Gale was carrying Sera, hugging her tight. Jenna was livid; he wasn't supposed to see her!

She reached the two and there, she roughly grabbed the child from her ex-husband's arms, "Give me back my daughter!" she hissed.

"Mummy! That hurts!" Sera yelped in pain as Jenna's hands grabbed her non-too-gently.

"Jenna, don't do that!" Gale's voice interjected; concern within his words and tone.

Jenna, with the child still in her arms, turned around to face Gale with cold and dead silver eyes and with a colder tone, she spoke, "Get away from me."

Not waiting for his response, she put the child down and ushered her quickly within the house, before closing the door behind her.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Jenna could hear Sera's muffled voice within the house; she really wanted to see her father…She was beginning to sympathize but after remembering her silent promise to herself that she would never again associate her or her daughter with him, her resolve burned with renewed vigor.

"Jenna, I just want to see our daughter." Gale said, his emerald eyes pleading with her still cold eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "She's my daughter Gale. She stopped being yours the moment you decided to trade her for your whore!"

Gale's face had a pained expression and he looked at Jenna sadly, "Jenna…please…I'm sorry…"

Jenna laughed humorlessly, "You're sorry? That's what you're going to tell me? What's next? Lemme guess. You're going to tell me that it was all a mistake? That you didn't mean it?" she yelled.

Gale stood there, letting her finish. When she had calmed down, he spoke once more, "Jenna…what happened there…I can't undo. But please…I…I still feel that we should give us another chance."

Here she laughed.

"I don't care about your opinion Gale. I don't want to see you ever again…" she said coldly, crossing her arms defiantly.

She moved to turn around when he suddenly embraced her, taking her tightly in his arms. Jenna's dead silver eyes immediately flowed with life, her orbs shining brightly. Her muscles tightened at the feel of him. She breathed in his scent…It hadn't changed…It had been the same scent that she had fallen in love with.

Right at that moment, she wanted to yield…She wanted to relinquish her stubbornness just to be within his arms again…There was nothing else that she could desire at that moment than to hold him back, tight against herself. To nestle his head in her deep bosom, to tell him that she loved him…That she loved him still…

Then, their family would no longer be broken…They would be a whole again…

She snapped out of her daze though as she remembered his whore and she pushed him back roughly, holding her arms folded in front of her like a shield.

"Please leave."

"Jenna…"

"I don't…We don't need you."

"_I_ need you…" he choked, his eyes gazing at her sadly…begging for her to reconsider her unjust judgment.

It was then, seeing his face and his pleading eyes, Jenna again felt her resolute consciousness begin to falter. She was but a breath away from being with him again…

'You idiot!' her inner self raged, 'Are you stupid enough to fall for that again?!'

Suddenly, all of the lightheaded feelings within her died and she again looked at him coldly, "Goodbye Gale."

Without waiting for his response, she went inside and closed the door behind her as fast as she could, locking it.

Gale persisted, knocking at the door decisively, "Jenna please…I want to see our daughter! I want to see Sera! Let me see her!"

Jenna pressed herself against the door and closed her eyes, "Go away Gale! You already saw her! That's more than you deserve!"

She opened her eyes however, when she felt a presence in front of her, "Sera?"

Sera's silver pools were like her own…but its shape was wider…like Gale's…

"Mummy…?"

Jenna gritted her teeth, "Go to you room young lady!"

"But…"

"No buts! Do it! And don't come out until I tell you!" Jenna yelled at her, her eyes cold and steely, her voice hoarse, her face beet red in anger.

The girl ran, sobbing a bit. Jenna's heart stopped; she was doing this for her…for Sera; not for anyone else.

Soon…Gale gave up…He was gone.

There, she allowed herself to cry…She had lost him all over again.

xxxxx

After composing herself, she went up to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked softly, "Sera?"

She pressed her ear against the door; she heard a faint sobbing. She sighed and grasped the doorknob firmly, pushing the door open slowly. She found Sera on her bed, on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow, crying.

Jenna sat by her bed and slid her hand up and down her daughter's back, "Honey…?"

Sera turned to look at her, her face stained with tears, "I want my daddy! I want my daddy!!" she screamed at her.

xxxxx

It had taken her hours to get Sera to calm down…But even now, as her little girl slept on, she wondered. What would she think of her when the sun rises?

Most probably, Sera would resent her.

Why wouldn't she? Her own mother had taken her away from her father.

And so, Jenna cried again that night…She felt horrible. She felt cold…and incomplete. That afternoon, she felt happy, in that split second of her weakness, within Gale's strong arms, she felt whole again…and now, once more, she felt the reverberation of the void of emptiness within her chest yet again.

'When will you stop all this foolishness and do the right thing?' a voice thundered in her head.

'Don't you feel even a shred of pity for Sera?! She's suffering because of you! Are you really this selfish? This greedy? Don't you care about your own daughter?!' shouted and bellowed the voice within her subconscious.

'I'm doing this for her! For her!' Jenna defended herself.

'For her! For her! For her! That's what you keep saying but you're really doing this for yourself! For yourself! Because you're still bitter about what had happened!'

Jenna let out a strangled cry, clutching the pillow tighter against her, burying her face in it. The voice was right…Her conscience was right. She wasn't doing this for Sera. She was doing this for herself. Because she was hurt.

She didn't want to forgive Gale…

Her pride had been wounded…and it had struck her deeper than any other wound that she had thus far suffered in her life.

She really was pathetic…

But like she told Gale, she had only herself to blame. She did this to herself…She had created her own problems.

And now, she had sunk a new low.

She was using Sera as her pretext. She was using her own daughter to justify her selfish motive. She was using her to pacify her own needs…

Sera wasn't even involved; this was between her and Gale…

She ran from it before…She had been running from the truth for over a year now.

She simply didn't want to tell herself…She didn't want to admit it to herself.

She had allowed her family to fall apart…not because of what Gale did or because of Sera's protection, no. The reason had never been Gale or Sera. It was just for her.

It was because she had succumbed to a disease; the disease of pride.

And the consequence?

She would be alone. And Sera? She would grow up and probably hate her.

She would never be able to move on with her life…That was because that part of her life had remained with Gale. And as long as she remained enslaved by her self-righteous and selfish pride, she would never progress…She would merely regress.

It had been happening to her already.

She would continue to cry and wail every given night, wishing and longing for that something that she herself had freely given up. She would continue to do this until she could cry no more…She would become a broken soul; a mere shadow of her former self. And then, she would pass on from this world…forgotten and uncared for.

But still, despite knowing this, Jenna wouldn't do anything about it…No.

It was all for the sake of pride…to save face. To whom?

To herself. No one else.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
